


dying dream

by park97



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Needs a Hug, M/M, Nightmares, Nonbinary Komaeda Nagito, Not Beta Read, POV Komaeda Nagito, rated T for the bad dream komaeda has, selective mutism, this started off as a projection fic but ended a lot nicer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/park97/pseuds/park97
Summary: In which Komaeda has a bad dream and Hinata tries to make them feel better.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 70





	dying dream

**Author's Note:**

> !! TW: At the start, Komaeda has a dream of dying. It's described a bit more graphically, so if that triggers you, please keep that in mind. Also, Nagito being Nagito, there's the usual self-deprecative stuff. There's also some stuff with selective mutism- it's based on my own experiences. !!
> 
> This is not beta read.

_They’re free for just a second._

_Then gravity hits and their accursed body is dragged down, down, down, to the ground, hitting the pavement with a sick “thud”, bones splintering, guts spilling out into the open air._

_The scary thing isn’t dying, the hazy smell of blood, or the pain._

_No, the scary thing is that no one cares._

_-_

Komaeda wakes up in tears. It’s not the first time, and it certainly won’t be the last. They tend to have more nightmares than good dreams, their past failures and consequences of their luck haunting not only their every waking hour, but even their dreams.

They consider just staying in bed today. What did it matter if they got up or not, after all? It’s not like any of their precious Ultimates would ever care for scum like them.

There’s a pang in their chest at that, but they ignore that. _“Why would anyone care about someone like me? This is what I deserve, after all! To die cold and alone in the name of hope, with not one person to care if I lived or not!”_

There’s a knock at their cabin door. “Komaeda, you awake yet?”

“Yeah, I’ll be ready in a second!” …Is what they mean to say, but the words just won’t come out.

“…Komaeda? Hold on, I’m coming in.” The voice behind the door sounds almost painfully concerned. Komaeda wants to scream at the voice to go away, that no one’s allowed to care for them, much less an Ultimate, but the words still won’t come out.

There’s a click and the door opens to reveal a concerned- looking Hinata.

Of course, the one person they didn’t want to see like this had to come. What terrible luck!

“Komaeda, are you okay?”

They nod their head fervently. “…an Ultimate like Hinata-kun, caring for trash like me? How…” they trail off, not wanting to hear their voice another second. It’s too hard to talk.

Hinata lets out an irritated huff. “You’re _not_ trash! I just came here to bring you some food and check if you were alive or not.”

Komaeda moves to sit up in their bed.

“…Have you been crying?”

Shoot. They forgot to wipe away their tears. Well, it’s too late now. Besides, Hinata probably already thinks they’re disgusting, so what does it matter?

There’s warm hands cupping their cheek as Hinata gently wipes the tears away. Komaeda’s eyes widen and they jolt back, nearly hitting their head on their bed. Hinata seems flustered, himself, as if he doesn’t quite know why he did that either.

“S-sorry, I don’t know why I did that…” Hinata looks away, face painted red as a tomato. (“Cute,” some part of Komaeda’s brain whispers. They tell that part of their brain to shut up.)

Komaeda doesn’t know why, but suddenly they’re hugging Hinata. They’ll blame it on tiredness later, for sure, but for now, Hinata feels so warm and safe, as if he could just take all their pain away. Not that someone like them would ever deserve it, of course!

Hinata stiffens before wrapping his arms around them, awkwardly patting their head as if to say “There, there.”

They relax into his touch and let out a quiet, choked sob. Hinata tenses, as if worried that he hurt them somehow.

“W- Komaeda, are you okay?”

They’re too tired to argue and put up defenses, so they just shake their head “no”. They don’t deserve Hinata’s compassion, but it just feels so good. (“Selfish, so selfish!” Their brain chides. “He’s going to die and it’ll be all your fault!”)

“…What happened?”

Hinata’s voice is so soft, so gentle, it feels like Komaeda could just melt.

“…I died and no one cared.” It’s hard to force the words out, but they have to for Hinata-kun! They’re already wasting enough of his time already!

“So, a nightmare then?”

They nod.

Hinata sighs, still playing with their hair. “Well, it was just a dream. Besides, if you died, I know at least I… would care…”

They can practically hear the embarrassment in Hinata’s voice. To spin such lies just to make them feel better! How kind Hinata-kun is! How hopeful!

“I can practically hear you thinking that I’m lying.” With a huff, Hinata moves back from Komaeda to look them straight in the eyes, warm hands placed on their shoulder.

“Look, I know you might not believe me now or ever, but I care about you. I’m not saying this out of obligation, I’m saying this because I think of you as a friend, as confusing as you are sometimes. Don’t invalidate my feelings with your self-deprecating thoughts, I really do care!”

Hinata’s face is even redder now, fiery gaze pinned on Komaeda. When he looks at them like this, it makes them want to believe in happy endings and fairytales, in the thought that someone like them could ever be happy.

How hopeful Hinata is, giving someone like them thoughts like this, making them believe they’re something other than an absolute waste! Komaeda wishes that he wouldn’t waste his time on someone like them, though.

Hinata sighs again, averting his gaze and letting go of Komaeda’s shoulders. Komaeda suddenly misses the warmth. Hinata opens his mouth to say something before apparently changing his mind.

“Look, are you going to eat or not?” he says instead.

Ah, right. The food. Komaeda had almost forgotten about it. Their stomach growls embarrassingly loud at this exact moment.

“Guess you’re hungry after all, huh?”

“…”

Hinata lets out a small chuckle. “Why don’t you get dressed? I’ll find a microwave or something to heat your food up in, I’m sure it’s gone cold already.”

Komaeda nods and pulls themself out of bed. They want to say something, anything, to express the gratitude that Hinata would even spare a glance towards someone like them, to express the hope and warmth Hinata gives them just by existing, but they don’t know what to say. “…Thanks,” they manage.

“Of course, anything for a friend!” Hinata laughs warmly.

And if that laugh did strange things to Komaeda’s heart… well, no one had to know except them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr, if you'd like: @monstar-dreams.tumblr.com


End file.
